The Last Minute
by l Lord Lucifer l
Summary: Lucine is having a dance recital and she wants her best friends to be there. Although, her best friends aren't there for almost the entire show? Will they make it..?


Today was a very big day for young Lucine. She had an important dance recital tonight and it would reflect everything that she'd been learning the past few months. She's worked incredibly hard, and has marked every single day of every single week `til this very Friday. The Friday that she believed would be the Friday of her life. It was a bright and sunny day today, without a cloud in the sky. Sitting in her homeroom class, she smiled at the world outside from her window seat in the classroom. Her smile was sweet and hopeful. Not only hopeful for her recital to go well, but also hopeful that her best friends would be there, watching and cheering her on to do her best. They were always there for her and she was always there for them. They'd been inseparable for as long as the red-head could remember, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

As the bell for the beginning of second period rang through the halls and classrooms, Lucine stood up, full of sweet spirit and grabbed her backpack, pushing her chair into her desk. She started out the door of the classroom and began walking into the hall, minding all the other bustling kids, but also subconsciously searching for Akira and Seiichi. When she didn't find them before the second bell rang, telling the students to really go to class or else risk being late and getting a detention, she frowned and gave a slightly heavy sigh. Knowing that if she were late to her math class, she'd get into massive amounts of trouble, so she began jogging warily toward her class. Once she entered the classroom, she sat down in her seat; second one, third down, and placed her elbow on the desk's surface, using that elbow as support when she cupped her cheek in her hand. A bored expression plastered her face as the class chatted away before the teacher arrived. Funny, how the teacher was the one always late and that students were early.

Lucine breathed another heavy sigh as the teacher finally entered the room. He looked the same today. Same messy, blond hair that rocked split ends and light grey streaks. Same dark, fussy eyes that just screamed "I can never wake up on time!". Same flustered posture and always something falling out of his cluttered up hands. Lucine sometimes wondered how this guy go to be a teacher. Not in a mean way, of course, but looking at him, squirming around like that in front of an entire class of high school students, you would think his nervousness gets the best of him most of the time.

It wasn't too long before it was lunchtime for the students. With a surprised "Ah!", Lucine stood up from her desk, grabbed her backpack from the back of her chair and started into the now bustling hallway. It seemed that students swarmed around the hallways during lunchtime worse than when they would in the mornings and between classes. Luckily, Lucine was small enough to push through the bulldozing students and into the cafeteria. Placing a hand to her chest, she turned her head to and fro, looking for Akira and Seiichi. She hoped that they hadn't gone off campus for lunch, at least not without her. They wouldn't right..? Not even as a joke?

"…Boo."

"Aiiiee!" Shrieked Lucine, practically jumping out of her skin when a hand landed hard on her shoulder and deep-ish voice whispered into her ear. Light, male laughter could be heard from behind the scared girl. She immediately knew who it was.

"Seiichi! That wasn't funny!" Her already rosy cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as her hands balled into tiny fists at her side. Seiichi, ran a hand gently through his sienna-brown hair, his soft laughter still gracing the air around them along with the hidden snickers of Akira, who was right behind him.

"Yes it is." He answered her, his laughter dying down.

"We're sorry, Lucine. I told him not to do it." Akira said apologetically, moving to put a comforting hand on the red-head's shoulder. Lucine placed a fist to her chest and closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again and lightly hitting Seiichi on the chest. Seiichi only stared at her, her cheeks still rosy and puffed out in frustration, her eyebrows furrowed. He gave a small smirk and merely said "Ow." After a moment, Lucine shook her head and a smile crossed her face again.

"You guys remember what tonight is, right?" Lucine asked as the trio walked off campus toward their favorite spot for lunch. It wasn't too far from the school, but not too close either, which was exactly how they liked it.

"Mm? What are you talking about, Lucine?" Seiichi asked nonchalantly, hands deep in his pockets with a cool expression.

"You know! Tonight..!" She began, "It has to do with me.. And something that I love to do..?"

"..Shop?" Asked Seiichi and Lucine frowned.

"C'mon Seiichi, stop that!"

Akira only shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. "He knows what tonight it, Lucine. Don't mind him. He's just messing with you. We'll **both **be there for your dance recital."

Lucine's features immediately brightened and a large smile graced her pink lips.

"Wonderful! I've been working really hard you guys.. It'd mean everything to me if you would come and cheer me on!"

Akira and Seiichi exchanged glances and couldn't help but smile at one another and then at Lucine, nodding.

The trio finally reached their hangout spot, sitting under the large, teal-colored willow tree that they always sat under. They always brought their own lunch, never trusting the school lunches very much. Opening up their bento boxes and lunch boxes, aromas of good food filled the air as each of them took in another's prepared food. Lucine was the better cook of the group, and even went so far as to create works of art out of meals. Sometimes, so beautiful, that it would seem like a shame to eat them.

"Your food looks and smells delicious as always, Lucine." Akira complimented, taking in the sight that her red bento box held. The girl blushed and looked down at her food, smiling faintly. "Thank you Akira. But, it took me forever to decide on which way to position the onigiri."

"Well, your time paid off nicely." He complimented again, succeeding in making her blush more. Seiichi raised an eyebrow at the two and then placed his hands behind his head casually, closing only one of his eyes, the other one staring at Akira and Lucine.

"Jeez, guys. Just kiss already." He teased, making Lucine's face flush profusely and even Akira blushed lightly, looking away with his eyes closed in a frustrated manner.

"You're so stupid, Seiichi.."

The brown-haired boy only smirked, his eyes glowering mischievously. "Not stupid. All-knowing." He answered back, but only caused a snort out of Akira.

"Yeah, if you mean 'all-knowing of vandalism.'"

Seiichi growled leaned forward, close to Akira's face. They glared at each with shocking intensity.

"Y-You guys, please, don't fight right no-" Lucine meant to lean toward Akira's back and pat him comfortingly, but instead bumped into his back by accident, causing him to crush lips with the person in front of him. Unfortunately, that happened to be Seiichi. After a long, awkward-filled moment, the two boys broke apart, coughing and holding their throats, while spitting out the DNA they'd shared with one another, spouting things such as "Ew!", "Gross!", "What the hell!", and "I told you to kiss Lucine, not me!"

Lucine, despite having feeling guilty, was smiling. And not only smiling, but now grinning. And slowly, that grin turned into giggles. And those giggles, turned into laughter. Akira and Seiichi stopped their actions and looked to Lucine, surprised. They glanced at each, at Lucine, and then back to each other again. Lucine had stopped laughing by then and rubbed at her eyes. "Ahh.. I'm sorry boys.. It was just.. So funny." A little giggled escaped her mouth when the stray thought sprang up again. Akira and Seiichi's expressions softened and then they settled back down to their original sitting positions.

"Well.. I think we should start eating this food before it gets cold. Besides.. I'd really love the taste of that teriyaki in my mouth instead of Seiichi's freak-ish DNA." Akira smirked as he took a bite of his chicken. Seiichi snorted, nose up in the air with one open eye that was glaring at Akira. "I'd rather have red bean paste in my mouth rather than your lame DNA anyday." He said, beginning to eat his own food as well. Lucine only smiled and joined the boys in their eating.

The school bell sounded loudly through the classrooms and hallways, signaling the end of the school day. Since it was Friday, and all the kids were aching to spend every waking moment of their weekend doing fun things, it was like getting through a stamped of wild bulls. But, using her small frame to her advantage, Lucine was able to maneuver her way through the crowd of bustling students like always and managed to make it out the front doors of the school. Feeling the evening sun hit her with a warm radiance, she smiled, but was a little nervous, because it was that much closer toward her important dance recital tonight. She promised herself that she would go straight home and practice a little without the music, and then, when her ride came to take her to the studio, she would practice there as well.

"Mom, dad, and anyone else who's here, I'm home!" She called out as she entered the rather large manor that her rather large family lived in.

"Ah, Miss Lucine, welcome home." Mamoru greeted her, taking the girl's backpack and jacket from her. Lucine smiled at the other, nodding her head. "Thank you Mamoru." And then went upstairs to her room. She didn't bother changing much, since she didn't want to sweat in her ballet outfit. All she wore was a tank top, sweat shorts, and her ballet shoes to practice in. Once dressed, she treaded down the long staircase back down to the first floor and into the contemporary dance studio that her parents had built for her awhile back. It was small, but it was just enough room for 3 people to dance in and not bump into each other. With the music swirling around in her head and letting her body move towards it, Lucine became lost within the rhythmic beauty.

"Miss Lucine! Your ride is here!" Mamoru called from the front door.

"Alright! Thank you Mamoru!" Lucine called back, getting her stuff ready. She had stopped practicing early to take a shower, do her hair, and put on her recital uniform. She picked up her bag with her second outfit in it and all her makeup, bounding down the stairs to meet Mamoru.

"Take care, Miss Lucine. We'll all see you at your recital tonight." Mamoru said, waving to her and she bounded out the door and got into the car waiting for her outside the manor's gate. Lucine waved back, getting into the car and off to the conservatory dance theater where her recital would be held. It wasn't too long before she arrived there. Thanking her ride, she took her bag and hopped out of the car, jogging up the steps toward the big, ornate doors. They opened automatically before her and she was welcomed with a blast of icy cold air. That was the one thing she disliked about this beautiful theater. It was always so cold, you could feel your hair freezing.

"Ah! Lucine, dear! Come, come, come." Said a tall woman with thick, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her voice had a tint of a French accent. She was wearing the same thing as Lucine, except it was woman sized and not quite as fancy.

"Oh! Mrs. Bellevedere.`" Lucine greeted, bowing slightly at her instructor. The woman smiled and patted the girl's head affectionately, allowing her to lean back up.

"Hello, dear. Tell me, are you ready to put on a dazzling performance for me?" Asked Mrs. Bellevedere`, dramatically flinging her arms out as if there was spotlight directed at her. Lucine held back a giggle and nodded. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Good! Then, go on backstage. Everyone is ready for you."

With a nod and smile, the little red-head made her way through the side of the long rows of a isles and patent-leather chairs. She entered the backstage door, where she was greeted by the other dancers and the make-up artists who didn't hesitate going to work on her. The show was going to start soon and they knew there job was to make the star of the recital spectacular.

Lucine was going to have three different dance numbers. The first one, was where she didn't come out until near the end, when all the minor dancers had fallen to the ground. Her second act would include her with another dancer, a male, and they would perform together. However, her final number was the biggest one. She'd be on a pulley, gliding above the audience in a form of absolute beauty and grace. That last act would be her biggest one yet and it made her completely nervous. She hoped that Akira and Seiichi would be there to-

"Miss Lucine. You're on." Called a female voice from behind her dressing room door. She got up, fluffed her tutu, and whispered "Let's do this."

She walked out of the dressing room and followed the woman to the curtains that would open to reveal her to thousands and thousands of people, including her family. With a deep breath, the curtains opened and Lucine looked out into the light that shined on her, along with the people in the rows watching her. After a moment's pause and sweet smile on her lips, she began to dance.

"Great work girls! Very beautiful." Mrs. Bellevedere complimented while clapping her hands. "Come, come, come. Let's get you all primped for the next act."

Girls bustled through to their dressing rooms to change and re-apply make-up for the next number. Lucine walked into her room and plopped down on the chair, taking off her ballet shoes to rub her feet some. She leaned back up to look into the mirror and saw that she was sweating. She picked up a moist towelette and cleaned off her face and around her neck. Using a dry towel to lightly damp her face with it, she began to re-apply the make-up she wiped off. Though, a stray thought crossed her mind. She didn't see Akira and Seiichi in the rows of seats. _Maybe they're just late.. They'll be here before I go on this time, I know they will.. _A knock was heard on Lucine's door. With a sigh, she pulled her shoes back on, stood up and walked out of the door towards the stage to perform again.

And once again, they didn't show up. Lucine was starting to get really worried. There was a 30 minute intermission before the last act was to start. Walking out from the backstage rooms, Lucine found Mamoru and looked to the other. "Mamoru.. I'm worried. Very worried. Akira and Seiichi aren't here yet, and there's only 20 minutes left before I have to go back on-stage. What if.. They don't make it? What if.. Something bad happened too them..?" Lucine started to pace frantically, scenarios of all different kinds of horrible things that could have caused them not to make it ran through her head. She was practically going insane in her mind. Mamoru grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Miss Lucine, calm down. I'm sure they'll be here." Lucine noticed a definite assurance in Mamoru's eyes that calmed her slightly. She moved Mamoru's grasp and nodded, but hugged herself tight, little tears threatening to spill over. "I hope they come, Mamoru.. I know that with you and my family here, I have confidence.. But, they're my best friends.. I feel safe around those boys, Mamoru. And right now, just looking at that pulley makes me want to puke. I'm scared. I need them here to cheer me on." She said forlornly, looking down. Mamoru sighed, knowing that nothing could really calm her down except those boys.

"7 minutes." A voice called out and Lucine looked back up to Mamoru with a fake smile. "Um.. Never mind.. I'm sure they'll be here before.. 7-7 minutes.. Are up…" She said and ran off through the isles and into the backstage rooms.

"One minute `till show time people."

Lucine sighed a heavy sigh for the third time that night. She was frightened, anxious, and sad all at the same time. _They said that they would be here.. Why aren't they here..? Did they forget about me..? I really, really hope that nothing bad happen_-

"Hey, you're not supposed to go back there!" Shouted a deep male voice from outside Lucine's dressing room. The girl jumped up, hoping it wasn't that crazy drug addict that broke it a long time ago. Suddenly, her door burst open and the intruders were none other than… Akira and Seiichi. They were hunched over, hands on their knees supporting this weight as they panted and panted.

"We're.. so.. Sorry… Lucine.." Akira managed to say, followed by a nod from Seiichi. Lucine stood there stunned for what seemed like an eternity. After a moment, a wide smile crossed her lips and she bolted to both boys, giving them tight hugs.

"It's okay… It's okay… I'm just so happy that you guys are okay and here with me.." She said, choking up with delighted tears. Akira and Seiichi hugged her back, both with soft smiles on their faces.

"Lucine, show time." Called a woman standing outside her door. She moved from the warmth of her friends' bodies and nodded to the woman.

"Well, you guys.." She began, "You ready for a show?"

Akira and Seiichi both nodded simultaneously and followed Lucine as she walked out of her room. The two boys stood on the left-hand side of the stage, in the darkness where the light couldn't direct on them, but they had a perfect view of Lucine and her dancing peers. Lucine went out there, knowing that everybody she cared about was watching her. She did her absolute best, no longer being frightened or nervous. She went up in that pulley without a care in the world and pulled it all off fabulously. The massive amounts of applause only further her excellent performance. It was truly a night to remember.


End file.
